


Text Chronicles

by pastelfeathers



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Darcy refuses to spell, Drunkenness, Excessive usage of texts, I can't write to save my lifeeeeeeee, Kink Meme, Loki is kind of an attention whore..., M/M, Plot What Plot, Thor is an affectionate drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelfeathers/pseuds/pastelfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki are stepbrothers with communication issues, and anger issues, and well, really, they just have issues.</p>
<p>Luckily, these issues are nothing that copious amounts of alcohol can't fix. After all, everyone knows that it's easier to solve deep-rooted emotional problems when you're drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> This began as a fill for the kinkmeme prompt:  
> 
>
>> So Frigga leaves Odin, a little after Thor is born, to move away to be with Laufey and thus Loki is born. Odin hates Laufey's guts and this hathred passes onto Thor however when he meets his step-btother he is awkwardly smitten but pride prevents him from acting on it.  
> unles of course he is drunk.  
> Prompt loosely based on Texts from last night:  
> #484  
> Problem. Drunk.  
> Stepbrother hitting on me again. Help.  
> Bonus + 10 if Loki's bff is Darcy  
> Bonus + 100 id it starts one sided but then Loki comes along 'cause his step-brother is really hot.  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> But of course my brain refuses to follow orders and eventually I ended up with this. Yeah.
> 
> As always, a giant thank you to silverlynxcat for being such an amazingly patient beta!

**From:** Bitch  
 **To:** Bestie  
 **Date:** 02/14/12 11:56 pm  
y r u not hereeee?

**From:** Loki  
 **To:** Darcy  
 **Date:** 02/14/12 12:04 am  
You can handle yourself for one night.

**From:** Loki  
 **To:** Darcy  
 **Date:** 02/14/12 12:04 am  
Besides, I have my Contemporary Literature essay tomorrow.

**From:** Bitch  
 **To:** Bestie  
 **Date:** 02/15/12 12:06 am  
nah, I get it, not as important as ur grades

**From:** Bitch  
 **To:** Bestie  
 **Date:** 02/15/12 12:06 am  
ur missing out tho, every1s here

**From:** Loki  
 **To:** Darcy  
 **Date:** 02/15/12 12:58 am  
Yes well, that is precisely why I am not there. Forgive me if I want to spare myself the horror of seeing my step brother make out with any girl who sits in his lap.

**From:** Bitch  
 **To:** Bestie  
 **Date:** 02/15/12 1:03 am  
uh, ur bro aint here anymore…was super wasted so sum1 drove him home

**From:** Loki  
 **To:** Darcy  
 **Date:** 02/15/12 1:14 am  
Lovely.

\---

“Yur reelly haaawt,” slurred Thor when he barged into Loki’s room at one thirty in the morning.

Loki, in the middle of finishing the last pages of ‘ _The Kite Runner_ ’, stared.

Thor stumbled unevenly into the room and, after nearly face-planting when he turned to close the door behind him, all but collapsed onto the bed beside Loki. For a moment he simply gazed dolefully at the slimmer boy while Loki tried to convince himself that he must have misheard his step-brother’s slurred greeting.

But apparently a romantic - _not to mention an incestuous homosexual,_ Loki thought dourly- when intoxicated, Thor continued his drunken attempt at poetic waxing, “An yuu have, like, reelly shiny hair.”

He demonstrated his fondness for said aspect of Loki’s appearance by all but forcing his face into the latter’s hair, nuzzling the black tresses with a goofy smile.

Loki gagged slightly at the sour note of alcohol lingering on his step-brother’s breath and pushed Thor’s face away irritably. “Can you get off?” he grumbled, “You smell like shit.”

Thor reluctantly allowed himself to be pushed away, turning the saddest eyes known to man on Loki and completing the look with a small pout. “Why dun yuu like meeee?” the last word was whined out, low and pleading.

Sensing the other’s fragile state of mind, Loki sighed and patronisingly patted his step-brother’s arm, unwillingly feeling the firmness of the other’s muscles in the process. “There, there,” he muttered, but made no attempt to deny the other’s claims.

_Thor was not…unlikeable,_ he conceded.

Tall, muscular and blond, his step-brother was probably the most accurate portrayal of Adonis to date. This combined with his disarmingly broad grin and clear blue eyes made him ridiculously popular.

Not that Loki blamed the general student body really. His step-brother was pretty damn hot.

Loki suppressed a sigh as he stared pensively down at Thor’s blond head, then his expression darkened and his fingers curled a little too tightly into the book he was still holding onto.

But the _idiot_ also happened to be the biggest jackass at Asgard University; constantly deriding Loki’s choice in friends, clothing, beliefs, music and so forth till sometimes all Loki wanted was to sew his obnoxious mouth shut and-

“I like yuu,” muttered a desolate Thor, restlessly maneuvering himself on Loki’s bed until his head rested in the latter’s lap. Once settled, the blond made a sad whimpering noise, “Why do I like yuuuuu?”

Loki couldn’t help it, he snorted. “You could have fooled me, brother,” he commented drily, deft fingers sliding in his favourite metal bookmark to mark his recent progress; he had conceded that he was probably not going to finish reading the novel at this rate.

“M’not yur bruther,” mumbled Thor petulantly.

For a small second, something tightened in Loki’s chest, making it decidedly difficult to breath. He gritted his teeth and pointedly ignored the sensation, refusing to examine the reason for its existence, afraid to examine the reason for its existence.

_Because he was not so desperate for affection and approval that he would beg Thor to let him be his brother, he wasn’t._

“Yes,” he agreed, not without a hint of anger and feeling his body tense with the sudden desire to push Thor off of his lap, “you have made that abundantly clear.”

Thor made a small questioning noise then, clumsily, pushed himself up, “I made yuu mad.”

Loki sent the other boy a carefully blank expression and lied, “No.”

“Oh,” said Thor, blue eyes staring earnestly into Loki’s own green gaze, “good.”

When Loki raised an eyebrow Thor continued on, the goofy smile sliding easily back onto his handsome face, “I like yuu…so I dun like it when yur mad at me.”

And Loki could only bite back the words of frustration when the idiot promptly passed out, managing to somehow land and pin a disgruntled Loki to the bed with his heavy frame.

“God damn it,” Loki muttered. He resigned himself to finish prepping for his essay tomorrow morning as he clapped off the lights.

\---

**From:** Bitch  
 **To:** Bestie  
 **Date:** 02/21/12 11:15 pm  
u shud hav came out tonite

**From:** Bitch  
 **To:** Bestie  
 **Date:** 02/21/12 11:15 pm  
get ur mind off the stupid shit ur bro says

**From:** Loki  
 **To:** Darcy  
 **Date:** 02/21/12 11:24 pm  
I’d rather stay home…

**From:** Bitch  
 **To:** Bestie  
 **Date:** 02/21/12 11:26 pm  
u need to hav more fun

**From:** Bitch  
 **To:** Bestie  
 **Date:** 02/21/12 11:26 pm  
sumtimes I srsly think u like ur books more than me :(

**From:** Loki  
 **To:** Darcy  
 **Date:** 02/21/12 11:30 pm  
You know that isn’t true Darcy, my books could never be as charmingly crass as you.

**From:** Bitch  
 **To:** Bestie  
 **Date:** 02/21/12 11:33 pm  
yeah, watevs bitch

**From:** Bitch  
 **To:** Bestie  
 **Date:** 02/21/12 11:33 pm  
lemme no if ur douche of a brother says sumthing stupid again k?

\---

“I want yuu,” announced Thor as he barged into Loki’s room at midnight, a week after his first intrusion into Loki’s room.

Loki daintily placed his book, ‘ _Room_ ’ this time, back onto his night table and turned an impressively deadpanned stare on Thor. “Want me to what?” he repeated, and then without waiting for Thor’s no doubt stupid answer, supplied his own responses; “to send you to AA? To buy a lock for my door? To wear something other than ‘faggy, girly jeans’?”

There was a hint of residual bitterness in his last guess, a direct quotation of Thor that morning, something which had Loki bitching and ranting to Darcy all day until the girl had finally rolled her eyes and told him to, and he quote, ‘either punch that bastard in the face or show him how faggy you really are’. At which point Loki had turned a rather becoming shade of red and shushed the girl with a panicked frown.

It was bad enough that Thor’s constant derision of him made other kids pick on him too, Loki certainly did not need yet another reason for people to dislike him.

He is therefore thoroughly unconvinced when Thor, clinging pathetically to his chair in order to stand upright, said with a small frown, “Noo, I like yur jeans.”

“Really,” said Loki, disbelief ringing in every word, “you like my faggy girly jeans.”

Thor nodded sadly before the expression perked into one of dreamy fondness, “Dey make yur ass look greattt.” The blond frowned slightly and shook his head, “Noooo, not great, dey make yuu look…look…”

Loki, who had been silenced by Thor’s ridiculous drunken ramblings even as his words invoked a curl of heat in the pit of his stomach, could only gape as the blond thoughtfully tapped a finger against his chin. He watched as Thor pondered for a few seconds before he nodded to himself and raised a triumphant finger in Loki’s direction.

“Fuckable,” Thor finished and then promptly passed out onto Loki’s carpet.

Loki spent a few seconds simply trying to calm his jumbled thoughts.

“Oh,” he said to himself quietly and, in spite for Thor’s insistent invasion of his privacy, left his step-brother on the floor when he clapped the lights off.

His dreams were plagued by a tall, muscular blond with blue eyes who pinned him against the wall and whispered dirty things into his ear all night long.

Loki made sure to step on Thor’s sleeping body when he woke up the next morning, steadfastly ignoring his own straining erection as he did so. But when it refused to go down, Loki sighed quietly.

“God damn it,” he muttered and hastily locked himself into his bathroom.

\---

**From:** Bitch  
 **To:** Bestie  
 **Date:** 02/29/12 2:30 pm  
where u att?

**From:** Bitch  
 **To:** Bestie  
 **Date:** 02/29/12 2:30 pm  
i need to eat nowww

**From:** Bitch  
 **To:** Bestie  
 **Date:** 02/29/12 2:31 pm  
i cant believe i sat through that entire leccc

**From:** Loki  
 **To:** Darcy  
 **Date:** 02/29/12 2:32 pm  
The horror, how on Earth did you survive?

**From:** Bitch  
 **To:** Bestie  
 **Date:** 02/29/12 2:32 pm  
funny, now feed meeeee!

**From:** Loki  
 **To:** Darcy  
 **Date:** 02/29/12 2:35 pm  
I’m waiting by the AQ?

**From:** Bitch  
 **To:** Bestie  
 **Date:** 02/29/12 2:37 pm  
k, im here but i dun see u?

**From:** Loki  
 **To:** Darcy  
 **Date:** 02/29/12 2:37 pm  
Really? I’m wearing a dark green shirt?

\---

**From:** Bitch  
 **To:** Bestie  
 **Date:** 02/29/12 7:59 pm  
4got to say this earlier, but ur shirt makes u look like one hot bitch ;)

**From:** Loki  
 **To:** Darcy  
 **Date:** 02/29/12 8:00 pm  
Lovely. That’s the impression I was going for.

\---

“Yuu look so fucking hawt,” whispered a voice beside Loki’s ear just as a warm slick hand snuck itself into his pajama pants.

Loki moaned lowly and arched into the warm grip, rocking several moments into that sinfully pleasurable hold before his senses came back to him. He found himself clapping the lights back on with a sudden ferocity that left his hands stinging and turned around to face the intruder with an impressive whirl of bedsheets.

His startled and sleepy green gaze met bright blue eyes as Thor grinned back at him, that goofy smile seemingly taking permanent residence on his annoyingly handsome face.

Loki growled.

He scrambled farther away from the hand and the _deliciously_ hot grip.

“What the _fuck,_ ” he hissed, “shit.” He ran a hand through his hair and turned disbelieving eyes to Thor when the latter reached out a hand towards Loki’s still hardened length.

Loki slapped the hand away with a stern glare, “What is _wrong_ with you?”

Thor made a small noise of distress and turned a look of utter dejection on the slimmer boy, “Why won’t yuu lemme touch yuu?”

There were no words for the torrent of emotions running through Loki’s mind, eventually he settled on a confused repeat of “What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?”

“I dunnoooooooo,” whined Thor, hands coming up to scrub at his face in frustration. “I jus wanna touch yuuu and yuu won’t lemme even though its yur fault for wearing that stupid fucking shirt with the buttons open all day and-”

Loki had followed the ramblings up until the point Thor accused him of instigating the whole mess, at which point he stiffened and tried not to punch his step-brother in the face. He succeeded, though only just.

Gritting his teeth in an effort to keep calm, because Thor was obviously not in the right state of mind, Loki took a deep breath and tried to tame the roaring in his ears. “And how,” he began, deceptively slow, “did my shirt lead to _this_?”

He gestured vaguely to Thor and then at himself, then stopped when he realized that his step-brother was staring intently at his hands.

“What?” he snapped.

Thor looked up, an expression of wonder on his face, “I just jerked yuu off with my hand.”

“Yes,” bit out Loki, brows furrowing in agitation, “and I would like to know why- what are you _DOING_?!”

Thor sent him a surprisingly heated look, considering how drunk he must be, and continued to pull off his jeans.

“Wassit look like?” he muttered lowly, “im jerking myself off cuz yuu won’t lemme touch yuu.” He concluded that with a hopeful look in Loki’s direction, as if to double check that, no; Loki will not allow Thor to finish giving him a hand job.

Loki could only stare as that sinfully brilliant hand disappeared into Thor’s tacky green boxers. It was only when Thor made an indecently sensual groan that Loki scrambled madly off the bed, pulling his blankets with him, and rushed clumsily out of his room. He all but collapsed onto the sofa a few seconds later, adjusting his blanket around him with an absurd seriousness all while trying desperately not to touch his own aching cock.

“God damn it,” he said to the ceiling and tried to banish the image of Thor jerking off in his bed from his mind.

\---

**From:** Bitch  
 **To:** Bestie  
 **Date:** 03/02/12 3:59 am  
wtffff, u got a hickey from the hottest guy at the club…unfair!

**From:** Bitch  
 **To:** Bestie  
 **Date:** 03/02/12 3:59 am  
tell me u got that guys #, he was like all over u

**From:** Loki  
 **To:** Darcy  
 **Date:** 03/02/12 4:00 am  
It is four in the morning, I am certain we can discuss this tomorrow…

**From:** Loki  
 **To:** Darcy  
 **Date:** 03/02/12 4:00 am  
But yes, yes I did. ;)

**From:** Bitch  
 **To:** Bestie  
 **Date:** 03/02/2012 4:00 am  
slut <3

\---

“Can I help you?” Loki murmured without opening his eyes. After the night Thor had tried to molest him in his sleep, which he’d aptly dubbed The Night Which Must Never Be Spoken Of, Loki had developed a sixth sense for Thor’s whereabouts, and right now his Thor senses were going off like mad.

There was a disgruntled grumble then Thor’s voice came, gruff and petulant; nothing like his affectionate drunken self, “Your mom’s here.”

Loki bit back the urge to point out that, technically, Frigga was Thor’s mother too and instead settled on pulling his covers off him and pushing himself out of bed.

Thor made a choking sound.

Confused, Loki glanced down, but found nothing amiss; he had opted to go to bed without a shirt the night before and he still wore his pyjama pants so-

“Where did you get that?” The ferocity in Thor’s voice made Loki pause and he took another look at himself.

When he found nothing of interest, he gave the blond a puzzled frown, “What?”

Suddenly Thor was too close, gripping his arm tightly with a snarl on his face. “That,” and Thor jabbed a rough finger at the direction of Loki’s neck.

Startled and rather irate at his step-brother’s behaviour -such an animal, really- Loki craned his neck to see the patch of skin better.

It was a hickey.

Not a big one by any means, but visible enough against his pale skin.

“Oh,” Loki said, raising an eyebrow, “well, I suppose it’s time for you to learn about the birds and the bees, brother.”

Thor’s grip tightened to a painful degree.

Loki grimaced but continued on, “This is a hickey, and it’s what people-”

He never finished the sentence, because the next thing he knew Thor had dropped his arm like it was scalding hot iron and fled the room.

For a long moment Loki simply stared at the door, wondering what the whole encounter was about and why there was a feeling in his chest that said he had missed something vital.

It was only when he realized his mom was probably still waiting by the gate that he allowed the matter to drop. Striding to his closet and pulling out the nearest shirt that smelt clean, Loki quickly grabbed his phone and wallet before rushing out the door. Then, deciding better of it, he paused to roll up his sleeves so as to reduce the wrinkles on them, only to notice the signs of a burgeoning bruise in the shape of a hand on his arm.

“God damn it,” he said and promptly rolled down his sleeves again.

\---

**From:** Bitch  
 **To:** Bestie  
 **Date:** 03/9/12 8:59 pm  
ur bro come back yet?

**From:** Loki  
 **To:** Darcy  
 **Date:** 03/9/12 9:00 pm  
He is not my brother.

**From:** Bitch  
 **To:** Bestie  
 **Date:** 03/9/12 9:02 pm  
okayyyy, imma take that as a no…

**From:** Bitch  
 **To:** Bestie  
 **Date:** 03/9/12 9:02 pm  
so…wanna come out?

**From:** Loki  
 **To:** Darcy  
 **Date:** 03/9/12 9:03 pm  
No.

\---

Thor does not come into to his room again.

In fact, Thor is not home for the whole damn week.

Loki tries his best to feel ambivalent about the matter, but he can’t seem to forget about The Night Which Must Never Be Spoken Of. Nor can he forget the look in Thor’s eyes when the blond had caught sight of the hickey which had long since faded away.

And despite Darcy’s numerous protests and cajoles, Loki can’t bring himself to contact the guy who left the mark on him.

Instead, he hides himself in his room and tries not to think of tall, handsome blonds.

And when that failed, he found himself cursing Thor and repeating a mantra of ‘God damn it’ instead.

\---

**From:** Bitch  
 **To:** Bestie  
 **Date:** 03/11/12 10:47 pm  
where r u!?

**From:** Bitch  
 **To:** Bestie  
 **Date:** 03/11/12 10:48 pm  
fuck! call me u asshole!

**From:** Bitch  
 **To:** Bestie  
 **Date:** 03/11/12 11:12 pm  
loki? srsly, where r u!?

**From:** Bitch  
 **To:** Bestie  
 **Date:** 03/11/12 11:12 pm  
fuckkk, call me, text me I dun care just lemme no ur okay

**From:** Bitch  
 **To:** Bestie  
 **Date:** 03/11/12 11:58 pm  
r u still in the club?

**From:** Bitch  
 **To:** Bestie  
 **Date:** 03/12/12 12:23 am  
imma call ur bro if u dun reply

**From:** Bitch  
 **To:** Bestie  
 **Date:** 03/12/12 12:41 am  
called him.

\---

Darcy had dropped by unannounced at nine and forced Loki to change into something flimsy and revealing with the intentions of dragging him out to a club.

Loki was so fed up with his brain and the unending thoughts of Thor that he agreed.

Everything proceeds to go to hell in a hand basket from there on in.

Loki isn’t entirely certain when he lost sight of Darcy.

He just knew that, sometime after the third Red Dragon, the flashing lights and the low pounding of the music became appealing as opposed to nauseatingly obnoxious.

Vaguely, in a disjointed manner, he thinks he might have been dancing with Darcy at some point but he couldn’t be absolutely certain.

Loki just knew that one second he had been on the dance floor and the next moment he was pinned in a corner with some tall blond who seemed more interested in pawing at his pants than introductions.

Not that Loki was objecting.

His brain seemed rather taken by the idea of having a hot blond grinding on him and Loki was pleasantly wasted enough that he did not immediately question why. In fact, he found himself clinging onto the other’s arm, toned and muscular, and groaning rather unashamedly when the stranger sucked on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

Then the other guy was pulling away, shouting something about shots in Loki’s ear and he allowed himself to be dragged off to the bar. He watched with vague interest as the blond leaned over the counter to yell something to the bartender, absentmindedly admiring the other’s physique with a shameless stare.

His brain was complaining about something.

But the concerns were quickly squashed when a shot of something blue was proffered to his face.

“Porn Star?” he found himself saying loudly over the noise, then snickered and eyed the blond coyly from under his lashes, “How fitting.”

He downed the drink in one go.

Then, feeling rather uninhibited, he licked his palm to stop a stray drop that had made a sticky trail down from his finger before he sucked said digit in, staring pointedly into his companion’s eyes.

_Blue green,_ he mused offhandedly, _not as pretty as Thor’s eyes but-_

Loki never finished the thought because the next thing he knew his companion was kissing him, hard and aggressive, before that mouth moved to his ear and Loki distantly heard the guy mutter something about being a tease-

He was suddenly grabbed by the arm and jerked out of the guy’s hold.

Loki hissed in anger and turned to yell at the idiot who dared to lay a hand on him but found himself speechless as he stared into a pair of familiar blue eyes.

_Thor?_ He said soundlessly into the pounding music.

Then there was a flurry of motion and Thor was pushing the other blond against the counter with a fierce roar.

Loki watched with wide eyes as Thor _-where the fuck did he come from?-_ proceeded to punch the other blond with a grimly satisfied grin.

“Thor! Stop!” he heard himself yell when it became obvious Thor was readying himself for another hit.

Miraculously, his step-brother did stop, though the restraint and tension in his frame was visible. Loki somehow rushed over without falling on his face and shouted clumsy apologies to the fallen blond, who merely waved him away with a resigned hand, jerking it in Thor’s direction.

Thor, who was still staring angrily at Loki and the guy he had punched with a wild and furious look in his eye.

Loki gasped silently at the sight and felt something in his heart wrench painfully.

_Because it seemed that Thor can never pretend to like Loki unless he was drunk…_

He did not protest when Thor grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him briskly out of the club, ducking deftly to avoid the bouncers. Instead he followed with uneven steps, causing Thor to throw him dark looks over his broad shoulder until Loki had had enough and snapped a vicious, “What!?”

To Thor’s credit, he does not react. Instead he clenches his jaw and proceeds to tear Loki’s arm off in his hurry to get him away from the club.

But all bets were off once Thor shoved Loki roughly into the front seat of his ridiculously gaudy red Bugatti Veyron. Loki grimaced in distaste at the sheer mistreatment of money as Thor slammed the door shut and went around to the driver’s seat.

“What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?” shouted Thor once both of them were safely inside the blond’s car.

Loki took a moment to swallow down the sudden wave of nausea at the back of his throat before glaring unsteadily in Thor’s direction. “Wrong with _me_?” he repeated incredulously.

He watched as Thor’s grip on the wheel tightened.

“I am not the one,” Loki paused to focus the accusing finger he was pointing at the blond, “who punched some random guy for no reason!” He was pleased that his words did not slur when he spoke, though how he managed that miracle was a complete mystery at this point.

“You,” ground out Thor, and for a moment Loki was scared by the vicious twist to his blond’s mouth.

_His blond._

A small bitter chuckle escaped before Loki could swallow it and he blamed the alcohol still buzzing through his system for the lack of control and the slight slip.

_Like Thor had ever been his._

_Not his brother._

_Not his friend._

_Not his anything…_

He cut off that train of thought. “Why are you here anyway?” he settled for asking, eyes looking everywhere but the blond beside him.

“What am I doing here?!” Thor shouted, thumping the dashboard in anger, “You! Why else would I drive all the way downtown on a fucking Saturday night when I was in the middle of-” He cut himself off, breathing heavily.

There was a sudden painful jolt to his heart and Loki found himself grimacing at the sensation. He didn’t need Thor to finish the sentence to understand the track of his step-brother’s words.

_Thor had been in the middle of fucking someone._

Loki bent forward with a small groan to hide his expression, only to regret it when the interior of the car spun dizzily around him and induced another heave of his stomach; only this time the bile was not going down and-

He managed to scramble out of the car just in time to puke all over the sidewalk.

“Shit!” He heard Thor say distantly, but the sound seemed too far away and Loki was so very tired, so he stayed on his hands and knees and retched some more.

Eventually the nausea passed and he was doing nothing more than dry heaving onto the foul smelling concrete.

“Fucking shit,” Thor mumbled, then there was an impossibly gentle grip on his arm lifting him up, “have some water, then I’m driving you home.”

Loki got up slowly, the street still spinning dizzily around him. He took the bottled water gratefully when it was offered and sipped it slowly, revelling in the cool sensation soothing his aching throat as he tried to stare at Thor through fuzzy eyes.

“Why?” he croaked out eventually.

Thor gave him an unreadable look then sighed, “I’m taking you home.”

Loki shook his head slowly, careful not to exert himself. “No,” he said sharply, “I mean, why are you doing this?”

Thor looked baffled. “Giving you water?” he said, “or driving you home?”

_Neither,_ Loki thought and clutched the plastic bottle a bit tighter, fingers digging into the ridges with sudden desperation.

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask all the questions running about his head, but he held back, suddenly afraid that his questions would expose a side of him he was not ready to show yet. Instead he allowed himself to be taken by the arm and guided into the stupidly expensive car like some kind of invalid.

Loki stared blearily at Thor’s reflection in the window as the blond started the car and pulled into the empty street, all the while wondering, with a heavy lidded gaze and a heavier heart, _God damn it Thor, why are you here with me instead of fucking whoever it was you were going to fuck?_

\---

**From:** Loki  
 **To:** Darcy  
 **Date:** 03/12/12 2:34 am  
Sry I made u worry

**From:** Bitch  
 **To:** Bestie  
 **Date:** 03/12/12 2:35 am  
U better be, u scared me half to death

**From:** Loki  
 **To:** Darcy  
 **Date:** 03/12/12 2:37 am  
Sry

\---

“Thank you,” Loki murmured softly once the Bugatti pulled into their driveway. He is more coherent now, the strangeness of the whole evening and the shock of seeing Thor after a week of absence purging the alcohol more efficiently from his system than water and rest ever had.

Thor grunted.

For a moment, they sat in silence.

There were no words in Loki’s veritable stash of lexicon that appropriately expressed what he wished to tell the blond next to him, so he said nothing at all.

It was Thor who spoke in the end, in a voice so resigned and sad that, for a moment, Loki could not comprehend it was his step-brother who had spoken, “Why must you make everything difficult?”

“Me?” repeated Loki incredulously.

Thor does not reply immediately, so Loki pressed on, feeling the odd wanting of the past week coalesce into something more familiar. He turned to pin an angry glare on Thor and bit out viciously, “Of course I am the one at fault, the freak who wears girly jeans-”

“Shut up,” growled Thor, looking rather murderously at his steering wheel.

Loki sneered, unable to stop the torrent of words from escaping his mouth, “You would take away my words too? What, it’s not enough that you’ve done everything you can to derogate everything I’ve ever-”

He chokes slightly before forcing himself to continue with a vehement desire to lay everything bare, “ever done just because it’s not to your liking?”

“You were kissing some random asshole at a seedy club!” roared Thor, eyes snapping to Loki’s with a furious desperation.

For a moment Loki was silent, then he narrowed his eyes and said quietly, “I will kiss who I like.”

“No you won’t,” rumbled Thor decisively, oblivious to Loki’s mounting fury.

“And who are you to tell me that!?” snapped Loki, hands clenching sporadically in his lap.

He grit his teeth when Thor sent him a superior look, and outright sneered when the blond said, a hint of quiet desperation in his voice, “I am your step-brother.”

“You are not my step-brother,” refuted Loki, forcing himself to hold Thor’s gaze. “You will **never** be my step-brother.”

That said, he does not wait to listen to Thor’s reply, instead Loki pried open the door and wrestled himself with some difficulty out of the car. He staggered slowly into the house, resolutely keeping his gaze steadfast in front of him even when he heard the Bugatti purr into life behind him.

“God damn it,” he said moments later when he realized he didn’t have his keys and that, short of waking up Odin -a possibility Loki shuddered at, he could not enter the house. Heaving a sigh, he turned and slowly began making his way to Darcy’s house.

\---

**From:** Bitch  
 **To:** Bimbo  
 **Date:** 03/12/12 3:24 pm  
yo, u wanna pick up ur bro?

**From:** Bitch  
 **To:** Bimbo  
 **Date:** 03/12/12 3:33 pm  
were at my place

**From:** Bitch  
 **To:** Bimbo  
 **Date:** 03/12/12 3:35 pm  
fine, dont reply and be an asshole

**From:** Bitch  
 **To:** Bimbo  
 **Date:** 03/12/12 3:35 pm  
guess ill just let him keep drinking

**From:** Thor  
 **To:** Bitch  
 **Date:** 03/12/12 3:35 pm  
I’ll be there in 15.

\---

“Why do you keep doing this?” said Loki when his fuzzy vision fell on Thor.

The blond, in the middle of glowering at Darcy, sent him an unreadable look but chose not to comment. Instead, he moved close enough so that he could extend an arm out for Loki to take.

Loki contemplated the arm briefly before allowing himself to lean heavily on Thor until the blond gave in with a sigh and lifted him up bridal style. Surprised and amused by the turn of events, Loki tilted his head up with a fake giggle and batted his eyelashes. “My hero,” he purred.

He thinks he might have heard Darcy snicker in the background, but at the moment he was too busy focusing on the dull blush on Thor’s face to notice anything else.

“Why are you blushing?” Loki prompted breathlessly, feeling a heat blossoming inside him as his heart began to beat in a staccato rhythm. A small snigger escaped and he looked up coyly at Thor from his position in the blond’s arms, “Do you like being my knight in shining armour?”

The teasing note in his voice died when Thor caught and held his gaze.

Loki felt as if someone simultaneously doused him in cold water and set fire to his blood.

He doesn’t notice that they are moving until Thor had to let him down in order to open the car door. Then they are inside the car and Thor is gunning the damn engine like the hounds of hell are after him.

“What-” gasped Loki as his vision swam and he scrambled to buckle up his seatbelt, “are you doing!?”

Thor’s only response was to grip his steering wheel tighter and press down harder on the pedal.

\---

**From:** Loki  
 **To:** Darcy  
 **Date:** 03/12/12 4:01 pm  
oh fuk i think thors trying to kill me

\---

“Slow down!” shouted Loki when Thor sped through a red light, fighting down the nausea and panic, “God damn it Thor! Stop!”

The world was passing by too fast for Loki’s liking and he was beginning to lose against the urge to vomit.

\---

**From:** Loki  
 **To:** Darcy  
 **Date:** 03/12/12 4:01 pm  
if i die, tell my mom I love her and u

\---

“Fucking hell Thor!” yelped Loki when the blond did a sharp turn that pressed the slimmer boy into the door with the centrifugal force.

\---

**From:** Loki  
 **To:** Darcy  
 **Date:** 03/12/12 4:07 pm  
and tell thor hes an asshole but

\---

Loki stopped frantically texting when he felt the Bugatti screech painfully to a stop. He took a cautious peek outside the window and upon finding the car to be situated within densely populated woods, he threw Thor a cautious look.

“Uh,” he said eloquently.

Thor turned at the sound of his voice and the considering look he pinned on Loki made the slimmer boy squirm in his seat, some deeply rooted instinct prompting him to edge against the door. He held up a placating hand, “look, I know we have our differences but-”

“I do like it,” interrupted Thor, the considering look melting into one of frustration, “you have no fucking idea how much I like it.”

Loki gaped as his brain tried to make sense of the situation, not for the first time he ruefully wished that he wasn’t so slow when drunk. “Um,” he began, “what?”

Thor sighed irritably and raised a hand to scrub at his face, “Must you make this harder than it already is?”

“Sorry,” said Loki out of reflex, then balked and added, “although I really have no idea what you are going on about.”

“No,” replied Thor, that bloody considering look back in his eyes, “you never do.” But he continued to hold Loki’s gaze and, just like that, there was a sudden charge in the air.

Loki found himself watching intently as Thor moved closer, a large hand reaching out to cup his face and tilt it so-

_Buzzzzz._

They both jerked out of the slight trance that had befallen the two of them as Loki fumbled with his Blackberry, fingers shaking ever so slightly because he could have sworn that Thor was about to kiss him...but Thor doesn’t do this kind of shit unless he’s drunk.

_But I am,_ Loki thought desperately, _maybe I’m just overthinking it because I’m drunk and oh god- what the hell is he doing with his hand!?_

He managed to bite down a gasp as Thor’s warm hand trailed down his chest slowly to rest on his thigh, hot skin pressing against his jeans and-

Loki doesn’t bother reading Darcy’s reply, just frantically texted back as fast as his fingers would allow him.

\---

**From:** Loki  
 **To:** Darcy  
 **Date:** 03/12/12 4:07 pm  
oh god, I must be crazy and drunk cuz I think thor is hitting on me again

\---

He had just hit “send” when his smartphone was taken from his grasp by Thor’s other hand.

Loki swallowed and tried to feel the appropriate irritation at the idiot’s actions, but all he could feel was Thor’s very real presence right beside him. “What are you doing?” he murmured shakily, ashamed of the tremor in his voice but unable to suppress it.

“Showing you why I’m glad you will never be my step-brother,” replied Thor gruffly, and then they are kissing and it’s hot and wet and good and-

“Oh,” mumbled Loki against Thor’s lips when they parted, “I, uh, you aren’t drunk are you? Because I really don’t think I can resist you when I’m drunk too.”

To Thor’s credit, he just gave Loki a bemused look and palmed the slimmer boy through his jeans, wrangling out a startled groan from dark haired boy, “Shut up.”

Loki does.

\---

**From:** Bitch  
 **To:** Bestie  
 **Date:** 03/12/12 4:08 pm  
wat! hitting on u…like…hitting on u?

**From:** Bitch  
 **To:** Bestie  
 **Date:** 03/12/12 4:08 pm  
wait…

**From:** Bitch  
 **To:** Bestie  
 **Date:** 03/12/12 4:09 pm  
and what do u mean again!?

**From:** Bitch  
 **To:** Bestie  
 **Date:** 03/12/12 4:09 pm  
hello!!!!?

\---

“Yurrr so hawtttt,” proclaimed Thor when he barged into Loki’s room a few days later.

Loki looked up from _‘The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo’_ with a small grimace, “I am not having sex with you if you can’t even stand straight.”

In response Thor gave him a pout, “But babeeee, im hornyyyy.”

“I feel for you,” said Loki with a roll of his eyes, “but my answer remains unchanged.”

There was a small pause as Thor contemplated his answer, during which Loki snuck a quick look at the other’s countenance to gauge the possible reaction.

The change in their relationship was…not at all what Loki expected. After that impulsive afternoon in the woods, the two of them had transitioned into a pleasant sort of friendship that bewildered those around them.

Except Darcy, who had snickered openly when Loki told her about having sex with Thor and chose to say nothing more on the matter other than a teasing, “That is so not what I meant when I said ‘show him how faggy you really are!’”

Loki still found himself pausing when Thor bid him ‘hello’ on campus and when the blond snuck into his room late at night, though he did not do anything beyond sliding up behind Loki and spooning him.

It worried him to know that he had no idea what Thor was thinking.

Neither of them had said much on the drive home that day, nor had they spoken about it afterwards, and not wanting to appear more girly than he already was, Loki squashed down the desire to drag Thor aside and force him to talk about his feelings.

So instead, he tested Thor.

Loki made sure to be extra snarky when Thor commented on something, and was generally as unpleasant as he could be. He flirted with other people, mocked Thor when he failed at something, and yet, throughout it all, Thor remained infuriatingly calm. Of course there was always an initial look of anger, one that never failed to appear, but it never escalated to anything, because invariably Thor would take all of his bullshit in stride with a forced joviality.

It confused Loki.

Even now, Thor was giving a soft sigh and mumbling something about wanting Loki to ride his disco stick -Loki grimaced at the bad reference _-really Thor?-_ but did not push the issue. Instead he crawled onto the slimmer boy’s bed with a small grunt and arranged himself so his blond head was tucked between Loki’s shoulder and chest.

For a few moments Loki simply stared, then he reached out a tentative hand and brushed a few rebellious strands of blond hair away from Thor’s relaxed face.

“Why?” he found himself murmuring into the quiet room, not really expecting an answer.

But Thor opened a sleepy blue eye to peer at him curiously, “Again wit the whys?”

Loki stilled his hand and looked away when he felt the beginning of a blush rise in his cheeks, “Yes well, you never did answer any of my questions.”

“Mmm?” rumbled Thor as he nuzzled his face drowsily into Loki’s chest.

There were so many questions Loki wanted to ask, but eventually he blurted out one he had always pondered on, “Why aren’t you mad?”

“I am,” grumbled Thor, “yuu think I like blue ballzzz?” The last word was drawn out, an odd buzzing sound that made Thor snicker childishly to himself.

Loki opened his mouth to correct the other but was interrupted before he could get anything out.

“But I figure I dezerve it,” continued Thor, “for being such an ass all these yearsss.”

There was a sudden lump in Loki’s throat.

He wasn’t sure how to respond to Thor’s candid words. He knew that Thor’s method would inevitably drive the two of them apart; relationships couldn’t work if one party was simply suppressing his emotions all the time.

But at the same time, he was so damn touched by Thor’s gesture.

_Guess I am desperate for affection after all,_ thought Loki ruefully and snuck another peek at the blond head on his chest.

Thor seemed completely oblivious to his internal conflict.

After a moment Loki sighed and stopped trying to come up with the right response.

Instead he clapped the lights off and resigned himself to figuring out everything another night, when Thor was not drunk and drooling unattractively onto his shirt. He figured that this thing, this relationship, or whatever it was he had with Thor, would not be something he could analyze and organize in one night…

Besides, there were bigger things to worry about, like how to tell his mom that he was currently having an incestuous homosexual relationship with his never-going-to-be-step-brother.

\---

**From:** Frigga  
 **To:** Loki  
 **Date:** 03/25/12 2:11 pm  
Darling…care to tell me why Thor just said you took a “ride on his disco stick” at Odin’s ‘prestigious’ company dinner?

**From:** Loki  
 **To:** Mother  
 **Date:** 03/25/12 2:15 pm  
It’s nothing mother, he’s being ridiculous. And you know as well as I that alcohol and Thor do not agree.

**From:** Loki  
 **To:** Mother  
 **Date:** 03/25/12 2:15 pm  
THOR you stupid asshole! If you ever want me to TAKE A RIDE ON YOUR FUCKING DISCO STICK AGAIN YOU BETTER STOP SAYING STUPID SHIT NOW.

**From:** Frigga  
 **To:** Loki  
 **Date:** 03/25/12 2:16 pm  
You sent both texts to me, dear.

**From:** Loki  
 **To:** Mother  
 **Date:** 03/25/12 2:23 pm  
Oh…I can explain.

**From:** Loki  
 **To:** Mother  
 **Date:** 03/25/12 2:23 pm  
Actually. I can’t. I really can’t.

**From:** Frigga  
 **To:** Loki  
 **Date:** 03/25/12 2:23 pm  
Don’t worry dear, I suspected a long time ago.

**From:** Loki  
 **To:** Mother  
 **Date:** 03/25/12 2:25 pm  
…wait. What?

**From:** Frigga  
 **To:** Loki  
 **Date:** 03/25/12 2:25 pm  
Though I do think we need to have a talk about wearing protection while “riding disco sticks”. Are you free this Thursday?

**From:** Loki  
 **To:** Mother  
 **Date:** 03/25/12 2:26 pm  
Oh god.

**Author's Note:**

> Teehee, I'd be willing to write something for the first person who can accurately guess what AQ stands for and where it's from. XD


End file.
